Different Skies
by SylverEclipse
Summary: They live completely different lives, in different worlds, and it frustrates them. It's hard for them to be apart, but imagining themselves together seems to be nothing more then a fantasy. All they can do is sit down and look at the sky, and just wait.


**SONAZESONAZESONAZE! I love this ship, it's most definitely my favorite Sonic couple! This fic is gonna be short, but sweet, so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this takes place after Sonic Generations!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it. However, I do own this plot!**

* * *

Why did she have to be trapped here? Why did she have to be restricted by her duties as princess and the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds? What was the point of all this?

_The universe must despise me_, Blaze the Cat thought bitterly. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Blaze sat alone on a small rock on a hill overlooking a huge lake. The clear waters rippled as the currrents constantly shifted and the lake sparkled under the bright sun that shone down on the valley. It was summer. The sweltering heat should've bothered the lilac cat, but all she felt was cold and desolate.

_I should get back. If I was caught here by anyone that came from the palace, I'd have to face huge consequences._

She snorted.

_Oh, wait, they don't hold any concern for my own well-being. They only care about the Emeralds._

Blaze got up and dragged herself back to her post. It was a short distance, thankfully. _Good._ The Sol Emeralds were untouched. Nothing was out of its place. Blaze studied each emerald thoroughly, as if she was looking for any signs of a flaw or blemish. She didn't really know why she was doing so. It was probably out of a habit; even if she hated her job as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, she still didn't want anything to happen to them.

The Emeralds all had their own color. They included red, silver, yellow, green, cyan, violet...

And blue.

Over the course of the past few months, blue had become her favorite color. Blaze remembered meeting with a certain blue blur for the very first time. She hadn't exactly trusted him, and refused his help. That was a huge mistake on her part, she admitted it. But they had gone on wonderful adventures together, if you could count trying to save the world as simply an "adventure".

And then she discovered something, something that to her was more valuable then her duties as the princess of her dimension, her position as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, perhaps even the Emeralds themselves.

She discovered friendship.

_As long as you have the power of friendship, the Sol Emeralds will never lose their glow!_

She missed Sonic so much. She would do anything to be with him, to fight by his side again. She had never told him this, but he was her best friend and she trusted him like no other. She had nearly jumped for joy when she had received an invite from Tails for Sonic's birthday, and she immediately dropped everything just to go to that party. She was that desparate. It wasn't like her to be so urgent about something someone else would consider to be petty, but it meant so much to her.

_Why do we have to live so far apart from each other?_

Blaze walked towards the pedestal that held the blue Emerald and grasped it. She gazed at it for a while, lost in her memories, before sighing and placing it back in the stand. _The only good thing about this job is that I don't have to spend every second of my time with any moronic idiots._

Blaze laid down in front of the Emeralds and looked up at the brilliant blue sky. She could stare at it until the end of time.

* * *

A blue blur streaked across a rolling plain. The wind buffeted his face and caressed his skin. Sonic always felt an unrealistic amount of joy when he went on his daily run. He felt free and unstoppable, and that would never change.

Sonic was slowly but steadily accelerating when the image of a certain lavender cat flashed in his mind.

_Woah!_ Sonic skidded to a stop, but not before tripping and earning himself some bruises and scratches. The blue hedgehog sighed and lifted himself up, brushing dirt off of himself.

Blaze the Cat. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but he wouldn't dare to tell her that. It was sappy in his mind, and Sonic wasn't the kind of guy to write his crushes love letters or serenade them. So he kept it private.

Sonic twitched his ears and glanced at the sky. It was getting late, the sun was setting. But he didn't want to leave. The sky was transforming, changing into beautiful colors. Colors that reminded him of her.

Orange, gold, pink, red, and a dash of purple and lavender...Sonic smiled and sat down on the soft grass, criss-crossing his legs and using his arms to support himself.

He hoped Tails wouldn't mind if he stayed out a little later then usual.

* * *

**And that's that:) I would say please review, but I don't think that really works. So I'm just gonna say right now do whatever you want, it already means a lot to me that you actally read the story. So thanks!**


End file.
